Mysterious Idol
MYSTERIOUS IDOL---CHAPTER 24 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---incorporated into Episode 9, " Mysterious 'Kind Of' " ) Summary One day, on the roof of the school at lunchtime, a boy from the photography club is selling pictures of Urabe wearing Twin Tails, thereby once again triggering Tsubaki's jealousy. Although trying to look normal, he crushes a soda can with his bare hand in frustration. But while he is seething, other boys point out how much Urabe looks like Singing Idol Momoka Imai. Tsubaki's demeanor quickly changes from anger to curiosity, as he seems to be the only boy in the crowd who does not know who Momoka Imai is. Right after their daily drool routine, Tsubaki goes straight to a bookstore, and buys Momoko Imai's photo alblum He looks through it, sees the resemblance, and then treasures it greatly. But gossip gets around, and when Urabe finds out from Oka that Tsubaki has Imai's album, her jealousy is piqued. The next day after their drool routine, at the local park, she asks him to get the album and show it to her. When he does, Urabe then asks Tsubaki to hold up the album outstretched, and not move an inch. Next, in a flash, Urabe cuts it up with her panty scissors. Urabe's jealousy is now on full display, as she tells Tsubaki not to worship an idol who happens to look like her. Plot On the roof of the school building, at school recess, a boy in photography class is selling pictures taken of Urabe wearing her hair in Twin Tails for 300 yen ( about $ 2.75 USD ) each. Tsubaki is livid, but because of the crowd of boys wanting to buy the pictures, Tsubaki can do nothing except crush a soda can with his bare hand. Ueno notices Tsubaki's raging desperation, but Tsubaki tries to cover it, with the only result being that Ueno asks him if he needs to use the toilet. The tension is broken when the boy selling the pictures asks Tusbaki and Ueno if they want to purchase any. Ueno declines because he is Oka's boyfriend, and buying anything would be against his best interests. Tsubaki wants to by several, but declines, as that also would be against his best interests. Suddenly, one boy exclaims how much Urabe looks like a singing and fashion idol named Momoka Imai. Tsubaki's anger rapidly changes to wonderment and curiosity since he is apparently the only boy there that does not know who Momoka Imai is. Ogata says that she also does commercials on TV. So, later that afternoon, after their daily drool routine, Tsubaki doesn't just go home, but heads for a bookstore to look for a book about Momoka Imai. He finds a photo album with dozens and dozens of pictures inside. But who should be right behind him in the checkout line, taking note of what Tsubaki is buying, but Ueno. Tsubaki stammers a half-hearted explanation, and scoots out the door. At home in the privacy of his room, he devours each and every page of pictures, especially the centerfold of Imai smiling so sweetly, just like he wanted Urabe to do so ( Manga Chapter 2, Anime Episode 6 ), and greatly treasures his fortunate find. The next morning, Ueno and Oka are gossiping about the picture sale, and Ueno drops the news on Oka that Tsubaki has bought a Momoka photo album. At lunchtime, Oka drops the news on Urabe that, guess what, Tsubaki has bought a Momoka photo album ! After school, at their daily drool routine, Urabe questions Tsubaki about his purchase of a certain photo album, and Tsubaki can only blurt out that he did so only because of the striking resemblance between Imai and herself. Urabe orders Tsubaki to get the photo album from his room, and meet her at a nearby park. This he does promptly ! They meet again in the park, and Urabe carefully looks through the photo album. Little does Tsubaki know or suspect that Urabe's jealousy is now going off the scale ! She asks him which picture of the idol is his favorite, and he holds up the photo album to the centerfold, with the picture of Imai smiling. Told to hold the magazine outstreached, and not move an inch, Urabe's jealousy ignites into a raging hellfire, as she, in a twinkling of an eye, unleashes a panty scissors attack that, faster than a lighting bolt, reduces the photo album to paper excelsior, that is blown away in the wind. With steely eyes and an iron will, she tells Tsubaki that he is her boyfriend, and as such, does not need to worship an idol that merely looks like her. Then changing from devil to angel in an instant, she says goodby to Tsubaki, leaving him with a lesson to be learned about Urabe's own uncapped jealousy. ( However, if you think that this is Tsubaki's last experience with Momoka Imai's photo album, you are greatly mistaken ! ) Category:Chapters